Verbrennen
by Alistanniel
Summary: Galadriels und Celeborns PoV. Spielt zu der Zeit, als Galadriel Celeborn traf und ihr Gewissen sie zähmte.
1. Verbrennen

_Inhalt: Galadriels PoV. Spielt zu der Zeit, als sie Celeborn traf und ihr Gewissen sie zähmte.   
Kategorie: ?   
Disclaimer: Tolkien, Tolkien, immer Tolkien   
Author's Note: Galadriels Vergangenheit als Kriegerin hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen._

* * *

  
  
  


**Verbrennen**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Die Sterne beleuchten meinen Weg. Doch wohin wird er mich führen? Ich weiß es nicht. Das Schwert in meiner Hand weist mir eine andere Richtung als die Stimme in meinem Herzen.   
  
Viele Kämpfe habe ich schon gefochten, viele Leben wurden durch meine Hand ausgelöscht.   
Ich möchte, dass es aufhört, doch der Schlachtruf bringt mein Blut zum Kochen. Das Feuer einer unbändigen Wut lähmt meinen Verstand. Meine Hand ergreift das Schwert ein weiteres Mal und ich werde erneut zur Sklavin meines Hasses.   
  
Zu viel Blut wurde schon durch meine Hände vergossen. Nie wieder werde ich sie rein waschen können. In meinen Träumen kommen die Seelen derer, die durch mich den Tod fanden, über mich. Ich spüre ihre Wut. Zurecht.   
  
Es ist dunkel um mich herum. Alles ist still und friedlich. Bis zur nächsten Schlacht. Doch diese wird die letzte sein. Ein einziges Mal werde ich noch in den Kampf ziehen. Der schwerste, den ich je focht, steht mir bevor. Denn der Gegner bin ich selbst.   
  
Vor mir zwischen den Bäumen erkenne ich eine Gestalt. Ich nähere mich vorsichtig und sie wendet sich zu mir um. Es ist er, Celeborn.   
Sein Blick fängt den meinen ein. Ich möchte mich in seinen Augen verlieren.   
  
Bis heute glaubte ich nicht, dass ich etwas anderes zu fühlen vermag als Wut. Und wenn sie verlischt Eiseskälte. Gleichgültigkeit.   
Doch jetzt, wo Celeborn vor mir steht, meine Hand in seiner liegt, erkenne ich, dass es da noch mehr gibt. Tief in meinem Herzen. Verborgen unter dem Hass.   
  
In seiner Nähe fühle ich Ruhe. Ja, ich bin ruhig. Das Feuer brennt nicht, solange er bei mir ist.   
  
Er und ich. Wir vertrauen uns, wir verstehen uns. Gerne würde ich ihm sagen können was mich bewegt.   
Doch das Verständnis hat Grenzen. An meinem Schwert klebt das Blut seines Volkes. Er weiß es nicht.   
  
Und soll es auch nie erfahren.   
  
Er würde mich hassen. Ja hassen, dafür was ich tat. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür.   
Mein Blut würde erneut von Kampfeszorn erhitzt werden. Das Morden würde weiter gehen. Für immer. Bis all meine Lebensenergie aufgebraucht ist. Bis meine Wut mich irgendwann verschlingt und verbrennt.   
  
Nein, es muss ein Ende finden.   
Hier und jetzt.   
  
Er darf es nicht erfahren.   
  
Nie.   
  



	2. Verstehen

  
  
  


**Verstehen**   
  
_- Celeborns Part -_

  
  
  
  
Sie, Galadriel, Lady Artanis, steht vor mir. Ein dunkler Engel, halb verborgen in den Schatten der Nacht. Wie wunderschön sie ist. Doch zugleich so unnahbar kühl.   
  
Ich sehe sie an, doch sie weicht meinem Blick aus. Irgendetwas hält ihr Herz in einem eisernen Griff. Was sie wohl so bedrückt?   
Sie scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben und wendet sich ab von mir.   
Nein, ich werde sie nicht danach fragen.   
Offenbar will sie es mit niemandem teilen. Das respektiere ich. Wenn sie bereit ist, werde ich da sein, um ihr zuzuhören.   
  
Ein stummes Flehen ist in ihren Augen. Sie sucht meine Gesellschaft, aber gleichzeitig bittet sie mich sie allein zu lassen.   
  
Wovor hat sie nur solch eine Furcht? Wovor ist sie auf der Flucht? Gerne würde ich es verstehen.   
  
Ich sehne mich danach sie zu berühren, die Arme um sie zu legen und sie vor ihren Ängsten zu beschützen. Nie würde ich zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert.   
  
Doch auch ich habe Furcht. Sie wird mich wegstoßen, wenn ich ihr nahe komme. Das fühle ich. Warum will sie sich nicht helfen lassen?   
  
In ihren Augen erkenne ich Schmerz. Erinnerungen verfolgen und quälen sie. Aber was kann so schlimm sein, dass es sie in derartigen Schrecken versetzt?   
Ich wünschte sie ließe es mich verstehen. Ich wünschte sie ließe sich von mir ins Licht führen.   
  



	3. Angst

  
  
  


**Angst**   
  
_- Galadriels Part -_

  
  
  
  
Er fühlt meine Unsicherheit. Ich spüre es. Wie kann ich ihm das erklären? Gibt es überhaupt passende Worte? Falls ja, so vermag ich sie nicht zu finden.   
  
Sein Blick lässt mich erschaudern. So hat mich noch kein Mann angesehen. Er hat längst bemerkt, dass meine Ruhe nur eine Illusion ist. Innerlich bin ich aufgewühlt wie die raue See.   
Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich so bestrebt bin das Trugbild aufrecht zu erhalten. Es gibt niemanden, den ich täuschen kann. Außer mich selbst.   
  
Vielleicht ist das die einzige Möglichkeit der Angst zu entkommen. Davon laufen. Ich sollte stehen bleiben und kämpfen. Es ein für alle Mal beenden.   
  
Es ist wie ein Abgrund ins Nichts. Ich möchte mich fallen lassen, doch ich fürchte den Sprung. Er, Celeborn, wird mich auffangen, das weiß ich. Und doch. Ich kann es nicht.   
  
Die Schneewüsten im Norden haben mein Herz eingefroren. Bis jetzt konnte nur der Kampfeszorn es wieder erwärmen.   
Celeborn ist das Wasser, das dieses Feuer löschen kann, und er ist die Sonne, die das Eis zu schmelzen vermag.   
  
Doch warum ängstige ich mich so sehr davor, dass er das tatsächlich tut? Dass er mich aus dem Strudel rettet, der mich in die Dunkelheit hinab zu ziehen droht.   
  



End file.
